familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Abbott Lawrence (1792-1855)/immigrant ancestors
Early colonial New England immigrant ancestors of Abbott Lawrence (1792-1855) and his wife Katherine Bigelow (1793-1860), founders of the town of Lowell, Massachusetts. Great, great-grandparents of Abbott Lawrence Great, great-grandparents of Katherine Bigelow Bigelow / Whitney # John Bigelow (1617-1703) - ( KBigelow6, TBigelow5, TBigelow4, DBigelow3, JBigelow2, JBigelow1) - English immigrant to America. # Mary Warren (1624-1691) - (KBigelow6, TBigelow5, TBigelow4, DBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren1) - English child immigrant, who arrived at Boston with her parents in Winthrop's Fleet of 1630. Ancestry Gateway Links to English Royalty # Thomas Flagg (1621-1698) - (KBigelow6, TBigelow5, TBigelow4, DBigelow3, Flagg2, TFlagg1) = English immigrant, listed on Watertown Founders Monument # Marabelle Underwood (1619-1702) - (KBigelow6, TBigelow5, TBigelow4, DBigelow3, Flagg2, MUnderwood1) - English immigrant, # Thomas Whitney (1627-1719) - (KBigelow6, TBigelow5, TBigelow4, EWhitney3, TWhitney2, TWhitney1) - English immigrant to America, Ancestry Gateway Links to English Royalty # Mary Kendall (1633-1719) - (KBigelow6, TBigelow5, TBigelow4, EWhitney3, TWhitney2, MKendall1) - English immigrant to America. # George Lawrence (1632-1709) -(KBigelow6, TBigelow5, TBigelow4, EWhitney3, ELawrence2, GLawrence1) - child of unknown English immigrants. # Elizabeth Crisp (1637-1681) - (KBigelow6, TBigelow5, TBigelow4, EWhitney3, ELawrence2, ECrisp1) - daughter of Benjamin Crisp (1610-1683), english immigrant listed on Watertown Founders Monument. Andrews Prescott Baldwin Notable Descendants and Cousins Bigelow # Bigelow, John P, Mayor (1797-1872): ( KBigelow, TBigelow, TBigelow, EWhitney, TWhitney3, TWhitney2, JWhitney1) - a member of the Massachusetts House of Representatives, Secretary of State of Massachusetts, and most prominently as the twelfth mayor of Boston, Massachusetts from 1849 to 1851. # Bigelow, Katherine (1793-1860) (daughter of Timothy)- md Abbott Lawrence (1792-1855), a prominent American businessman, politician, and philanthropist. He founded Lawrence, Massachusetts. # Bigelow, Timothy, Col. (1739-1790) ( EWhitney, TWhitney3, TWhitney2, JWhitney1) - Revolutionary Patriot Hero of Worcester MA, Colonel of the 15th Massachusetts Regiment. # Bigelow, Timothy (1767-1821) (Son of Col Timothy) - attorney and philanthropist. Bundy * Bundy, McGeorge (1919-1996): { KLPutnam, ELowell. KBLawrence, KBigelow, TBigelow5, TBigelow, EWhitney, TWhitney3, TWhitney2, JWhitney1) - an American expert in foreign and defense policy, 6th National Security Advisor of the United States. * Bundy, William P (1917-2000) (brother of McGeorge)- American attorney and intelligence expert, an analyst with the CIA. Bundy served as a foreign affairs advisor to both presidents John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson. 9th Assistant Secretary of State for East Asian and Pacific Affairs. Lowell * Lowell, Abbott L (1856-1943): ( KBLawrence, KBigelow, TBigelow5, TBigelow, EWhitney, TWhitney3, TWhitney2, JWhitney1) - President of Harvard University (1909-1933), political science educator, author and attorney. * Lowell, Percival (1855-1916) (brother of Abbott) - famous astronomer, far east traveler and founder of the Lowell Observatory near Flagstaff, Arizona. * Lowell, Elizabeth (1862-1935) (sister of Abbott / AKA: Elizabeth Lowell Putnam), an early activist for prenatal care. * Lowell, Amy L (1874-1925) (sister of Abbott) - an American poet of the imagist school from Brookline, Massachusetts. She posthumously won the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1926. See also * Bigelow in Massachusetts * Lawrence in Massachusetts Category:Ancestries of individuals Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees Category: Lawrence (surname) Category: Bigelow (surname)